<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Recent Events by NoelEnough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847970">In Recent Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough'>NoelEnough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi all. Maybe some of you have already noticed, but I've removed all of my fics. Given recent events, I just couldn't keep them up. Until an official response is released, they will remain removed. After the response, I'll make a decision on whether or not to repost them.<br/>
I'm sure you all will miss them, and I've missed you all. I have been getting back into writing so this hurts, but I can't in good conscious keep them up.<br/>
Maybe I'll start writing for another fandom, maybe I won't. I'm really unsettled and shaken, but I do have my personal writings I'm pursuing.<br/>
If any of you want to keep up or keep in touch with me,  you can find me on tumblr as noelenough.<br/>
This community has been the best thing to happen to me, and I know we'll stay strong. -Felix (NoelEnough)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welp...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With today's announcement, I've decided to keep everything removed. I'm probably never going to repost them and will probably never write for RT/AH again.<br/>I'm sickened and disappointed. This was my safest place. Or at least I thought it was. I'm NoelEnough on every platform if you want to keep up/in touch with me, but I'm probably going to go dark for a while.<br/>I love you all and appreciate the love you gave me. You all reminded me how much I love writing, and hopefully we can all get to the other side of this with most of our pieces.<br/>Much Love, Felix</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>